Confusion
by Isabella Arden
Summary: When two new kids move into Danville, what happens to Phineas and Isabella? No Doofensmirtz, sorry. Ages, Isabella-16, Phineas-16, Ferb-16, Tiffany Original Character -16, Xander Original Character -17 Ps. this is my first story.


1**Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! (But I do own Tiffany and Xander, Especially Xander)**

**(Isabella's POV)**

_**Ages: Isabella-16,Phineas-16, Ferb-16,Tiffany-16, Xander-17**_

** My worst nightmare had com true, a new girl was moving here, today. I told myself that she would be ugly, but of course part of knew that she wouldn't be. A strange car pulled up into the house next to mine. A girl with blonde hair, almost perfect blue eyes and white skin stepped out of it. One step behind her, was a boy with shaggy silver hair, green eyes, and white skin. They looked about my age.**

** "Hello." the girl said, walking up to me. "My name is Tiffany." She said. "Hi, I'm Isabella." I said, faking a smile.**_** She is so not ugly,**_** I thought to myself. To make things even better, all of the sudden Phineas came outside. When his eyes met hers, he rushed over to where I was. "Hi, I'm Phineas." he said, a little too proudly. "Hi, I'm Tiffany."she said. They soon became engulfed in a conversation of their own, much to my dismay. The mysterious boy walked up to me in an action hero type way. "Hello, I'm Xander." he said. I shook his hand and blushed slightly when he held on to it a second too long. "Sorry." he said, blushing violently. "Well, this has been fun, but I got to get home, Ferb is waiting." Phineas said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked. "Nah, I want to but Ferb is waiting." he said. "You know Phineas, you can go and I can go help Ferb." I said, hoping he would say no. "Thanks Isabella, and you can bring Xander, too." he said before running of with Tiffany, giggling like a girl. Xander turned to me. I motioned him with my fingers and together we walked over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.**

** When we got there, Xander introduced himself and I introduced Ferb. Today, we were working on a ray that fed hamsters automatically.(How cool would that be) As the day progressed, I got to know Xander better. He's actually kind of cute in a if Phineas were dead way. But, even though Phineas wasn't here he was still here, well dream Phineas any way. See when I dream about Phineas, I don't dream about his regular personality because when I dream about he actually is in love with me and not on a date with Tiffany. But, hanging out with Xander was the first non Phineas related thing I' ve done since I've met Phineas. The most amazing thing was, I was actually enjoying my self.**

**(ONE WEEK LATER)**

**Ok, so newsflash, Phineas and Tiffany are dating. You know how, I know, I just found out.**

**(Flashback)I walked in to his backyard and there they were kissing. So, I run out of the backyard to go throw up, luckily I was not seen.(End of Flashback)**

**But one thing that still upsets me is, Phineas has known for a very long, and never has he once even kissed my cheek. But there he was swapping spit with a girl he had met a week ago. My life officially sucked. But there was still Xander, who by now knew my emotions to know when something was wrong. "What's wrong, Isabella?" Xander asked, about an hour after I found out about Phineas and Tiffany. "Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked. He didn't know about my feelings for Phineas, so technically he had know idea what was wrong with me. "Is it about Phineas?"he asked. Ok, so apparently he did know. **

** "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked. "You would have to be an idiot not to see your feelings, which you know if Phineas still hasn't picked up on them he's more hard, I mean triangle headed than he looks which is saying something, so what about Phineas?" he asked. "Don't you know?" I asked. He shook his head. "I saw Phineas and Tiffany kissing." I said, cold and without any emotion. His smile that he always wore when he talked to me faded. "I hate my sister sometimes." he said. "No, no, it's not her fault, it's mine, if I truly wanted Phineas I would've told him how I felt along time ago." I said. "Well, I don't care if you blame Canada, the point is, you need a hug." he said. I sighed deeply as I fell into his arms. "It's ok, you can cry if you want Isabella, I'm here for you. If he's too blind to see that your absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way, then it's his loss." he said. "Thank you." I said crying a little bit. "Yes, let it all out." he said. I looked up to meet his eyes. His smile was back. "Thank you Xander, for everything."I said. "Don't worry about it, you're now my friend, and if you get hurt, you can count me to pick up the pieces." he said. "You know, everything is so clear now, like I'm seeing things for the first time. Oh my gosh, Xander, you're hot!" I said, making him blush. He stroked my hair humming softly. "Shhh, no need to get excited, that's just your depression talking." he said. "Really, I'm not lying, you're hot Xander." I said. He stopped humming. "Don't play with my heart like that, Isabella."he said. "What do you mean?"I asked. " I like you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." he said. Then without thinking, obviously, he lifted my face to his, planting a gently kiss upon my lips. Then, he went back to stroking my hair and humming. I fell asleep instantly.**

** The next day, I woke up in my room, on my bed. **_**How did I get here,**_** I thought to myself. My mental question was answered , by a voice."Are you awake now?" he asked. "Yeah." I said, yawning slightly. I got out of bed to discover that someone changed my clothes. "Um Xander, you didn't change my clothes did you?"I asked. "No, I got your mom to, although I was tempted." he said. I laughed, and soon he joined in. I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Wow, Isabella, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked. "You may have mentioned it." I said. He laughed and kissed me full-on, but this time I was kissing back. We parted and he was blushing furiously. "I have to go home before, my mom realizes I was here all night." he said. "Wait, you were here all night?"I said, but he ran off without an answer.**

** Later that day, I had a unexpected visitor, Phineas, he was in tears. "Isabella." he said, hugging me. "Guess what, Tiffany was cheating on me with Baljeet, Buford, Ferb, Django, Irving, Marty the Rabbit boy, Chicago Joe, and the fireside girls, apparently she was bi."he said. "I'm sorry Phineas."I said. "I should've known, I should've know that it was you all these years. You've been in love with me, haven't you? Well, I think I fell the same way." he said, pushing his lips against mine. I pulled away instantly. "No, Phineas, I don't love you any more, I got over you, just like you never returned my feelings until now because you need somebody, well let me tell you something Phineas Flynn, I've moved on." I said. "Oh. Well, I hope we can still be friends." he said, walking out.**

**Xander walked in after him. "What happened?" he asked. "Tiffany was cheating on him, so he came in here claiming he loved me, and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away and told him that I've moved on." I said. He sighed with relief and kissed me passionately. " What are you so happy about?" I asked. "Because I've got the smartest girlfriend ever." he said. "Girlfriend?" I asked. "Yeah." he said kissing me again, this time for longer. "Girlfriend." he said. "BTW you're a way better kisser than Phineas." I said.**

**The End (****For Now****)**


End file.
